Shedding Light On Love
by IwRiTe4yOu
Summary: Kaoru finally realizes the truth behind his story of the carriage. One shot.


**A/N: This is a little something that I came up with after watching the anime of Ouran! I loved it and I love Kaoru! Oh and Hikaru! This is the finished correct version of Kaoru's carriage.**

**_Shedding Light On Love_**

Kaoru lay by his sleeping brother one night thinking. This had been bothering him since his first thought on it. If the carriage that pulled along the Host Club was still a carriage and not a pumpkin, what is really holding it together?

Kaoru rolled onto his other side staring at his relaxed, sleeping twin. Hikaru was so innocent when he was sleeping. They all were. Each one of the Host Club had their own unique facts, and their own unique ways that made them all in a way miscievious. Some more than others. He smiled. When they were sleeping though, they were vulnerable, innocent, and young again. He turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Flashes of his friends began to go through his mind. Kyouya-Senpai. He always seemed to have his secret files with him, always counting the money they made, seeming to love that more than his friends or family. But when it came down to it, he would give every cent he had to protect all of them. He would give up his own life. Kyouya has a rough life, but he is stronger than most. A rough family, rough past, and his friends are what kept him going after a while. There is only so much one person can take, and Kyouya has passed that limit. He pushes himself to the limit, and he hides that pain that it causes him in the end.

Honey-Senpai, the short loli shota of the Host Club. So cute and innocent, but with the unbearable strength of thousands of men. Honey, shadowed by his cousin. Honey the sugar-loving child who seemed to only be in elementary. The one who could take out an entire army of trained soilders while going easy. The boy was strong and could put anyone in the hospital. That was his mischievious side, along with his sugar. He was even mroe evil when you wake him up.

Mori-Senpai, the quiet, lovable man. Tall, handsome, strong, sincere, loving, level-headed and shy are many of the words used to describe him. He almost never leaves his cousin's side, taking care of him and just being there for him. Beating himself over simple mistakes and such. Mori was a good man, taking care of others before himself, but so vulnerable when he slept. Never wanting to protect himself, only those he cares about.

Haruhi-chan. A young, admirable girl. Hiding here gender from most everyone to repay a debt. Really cute, level-headed. She found friends in the other six of the hosts and love in one of the five. She never gave up and most of the time stepped into others fights to try and settle things down. She too cared about others more than herself, but when it came down to a choice between something she wanted and something that didn't matter from her point of view she would please herself. But that was rare.

Tamaki-Senpai, Haruhi's love, the lord, the king of the Host Club. The driver of the Host-Club's carriage and the one who had cast the spell upon it. The one that held all of them together. A very unselfish guy. Wanting to protect those he loves.

'That's it!' Kaoru thoughts as he sat up in bed. Climbing swiftly over his brother he threw on a t-shirt and ran out of their room. Turning he ran down the stairs and out the front doors. It was raining and the drops were cold on his skin, but he didn't care. After running to a nearby park he hunched over trying to breathe.

Walking slowly over to a tree he sat down. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was three-fourteen in the morning, he hadn't slept yet either. Sighing he leaned back against the trunk of the three and continued thinking. The trunk seemed to grow softer as time passed and before he knew it, the world had faded to black.

A dream started up not minutes after he fell asleep.

_A round, horse-drawn carriage moved swiftly through the woods. It was white and beautiful. Bound by a spell unknown to those who were not riding the carriage. Several people stood just behind the bushes that lined either side of the trail the carriage ran along._

_The six young ones inside of the carriage all laughed happily, waving, smiliing and talking to those who lined the path. A young girl in a light-blue dress, with short, brown hair laughed and smiled at eveything and everyone. She seemed to be having fun. She also looked very happy that the people lining the path were outside instead of in. Bliss covered every inch of her face and oozed from her body. This was her life and she was happy to be living it._

_A small, young-looking blonde turned to her, smiling just as she had been. He looked happy as well about the placement of people. The boy wore light-brown shorts and a white t-shirt. Clutched to his small stomach was a pinkish bunny rabbit doll. It hung, helplessly, as it's owner squished it. The boy smiled at the other occupants of the carriage before turning back to the girl and talking animatedly with her. _

_A dark-haired man sat next to the blonde. He was tall, and there was a shadow of a smile on his lips. His dark eyes, shimmered with total happiness. Looking around all of the figures seemed happy about the way the things were set up. The dark man, watched possessively over the young blonde. After making sure he was alright, he glanced at the girl with the same look. Knowing that they were alright he turned to his left, with the same look, at two red-headed teens. _

_The teens sat together, not even an inch seperating them. The one sitting on the right had hold of his brother's chin while he smiled. His brother laughed and smiled as he waved backwards at the crowd still gathering around the trail. The red-headed twins finally calmed down, just smiling they sat staring across the carriage at the younger-looking version of the dark-haired man. They softer, calmer of the twins sighed happily and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. The older, harsher layed his hand on his brother's head and sighed too. _

_The younger-looking male across the way pushed his glasses back up on his face. A small smile lay on his lips. He took was content with the lay-out of the whole scenerio. His arms were crossed over his chest, leaned back against the wall front wall of the carriage. Next to his head was a window, just through the window was where the horses were connected to the carriage. And in the right corner of the window a piece of purple and red fabric waved in the wind. _

_Outside of the carriage, on the reigns of the two horses pulling the carriage of friends sat the one who held them all together. Without him they would all fall apart. The carriage would stop dead in it's tracks and the ones inside would be lost. _

_The one outside sat there, intent and sincere. His face set on the path. He showed no displeasure, but did not smile. Power readiated from the figure as he fought against all the horrible presences and the wind to get his passenger's to their destination before the spell he kept safely wrapped around the carriage faded just enough to turn it back into a pumpkin.  
_

_The young blonde smiled as his eyes closed. He knew the outcome of this ride would not be what he would like it to be, but not everything can go your way. His smile suggested wisdom far beyond his years. Wisdom, years far beyond anyone that was still living. Anyone that had ever lived. _

_His smile was left lingering as he opened his eyes and the sourness from it was soon realised. Just ahead of the carriage, directly in it's path was a tiny hole, small enough not to do much damage, but big enough to be able to feel. It would cause confusion for the occupants and send everyone into chaos. Those that were watching would find tiny amusment in it, thinking it planned. Only inches from the hole, the driver closed his eyes, the power eminating from his body intensified. It stretched out beyond the carriage, wanting to keep the carriage in top shape. _

_The front wheel, finally hit the gap in the road. The spell slipped and the left side of the carriage's door popped open. One of the red-headed twins head popped out. His head cocked to the side as he stared around, he seemed to find that everything was changed. A familiar friend that left, and after years of seperation, returned changed. The back wheel of the carriage hit the dip and the twin fell out. The younger dark-haired teen and the twin's brother jumped up to save him, but the doors shut in their faces._

_The other occupants at the other side of the carriage jumped up and beat at their door as the two on the other side had begun to do. The driver up front, continued down his path, showing no signs of stopping. A tear streaked down his face, and his neck strained as he tried to stop crying so he could continued to drive. A wave of raw power flowed from the body of the older-looking blonde and a thud came from inside of the carriage. All the occupants had fallen asleep where they stood._

_Back at the dip in the road the young twin stood up. He stared at the carriage, but didn't follow it. His face still held the same level of happiness as it had in the carriage, but it was different. The fall had changed the young man. His face held a little of the driver's wisdom, and the smile on his face was soft and knowing. He turned around and headed for the people on the out-skirts of the path. He pushed against them and made his way into the forest without any of them acknowleding his presence. _

_The red-head walked in the direction the people had come from. Each one he passed, not even spared him a glance. His eyes flicked to each one of their faces recognation shining in his eyes. His feet carried him along the way until he reached some bushed, but no one was there. Walking out onto the path he waited._

_After a while a whistling sound came from the right side of the path. The carriage was coming. The driver looked up and tipped his hat to the red-head. The twin bowed to the carriage and it's occupants smiling as they continued to inch closer. _

_The young teen walked out into the road and found a dip. It was slightly larger than the one that had flung him out of the carriage. He knew that the occupants had switched spots inside the carriage and this one would throw two of them out. He wouldn't allow his brother to fall the same way he had. The younger dark-haired would be able to take the fall on his own. But when the carriage had passed he would be there for the young man. _

_The driver smiled at the teen as his spell once again strengthened and the front hit the bump. The doors flew open and the twin's brother stood in the doorway, seeing his brother his eyes glazed over. The back wheels hit the dip and the red-head was flung out. _

_The younger one on the side of the road stretched out his arms and caught the boy with ease. He slowly lowered him to the ground allowing him to try out standing on the familiar, yet somehow different ground. The older, rougher twin stood and walked around. He laughed as he realised the difference. Running up to his sibling he embraced him._

_A groan pulled them apart. They ran over to the dark-haired and pulled him to his feet. Standing upright, he brushed himself of and shook hands with the twins. They walked into the forest the younger twn had walked out of just minutes before. They continued on throught he little valley that had opened up there. _

_Once they had reached another series of bushes across the way they sat down, it would be a while before the carriage came back around. They had time to relax an grow accustomed to their new surroundings. They had time to learn how to live in this new world that they had been thrown into, and they had the time to learn how to trust each other. _

_As they three teens layed back to sleep the vision beame blurry and a voice broke into the dream, shattering the beatiful spell wrapped around the mind of the dreamer._

"Kaoru, are you still with us. Kaoru, please answer me," the voice choked out, thick with tears. The dream became more distant as the voice continued to shout. "Kaoru!"

The sleep figure, that lay in his brother's lap twitched. Kaoru groaned as he came back into consciousness and found a familar red-headed face hanging over him. "Hikaru?" He managed to whisper.

Hikaru snapped, pulling his brother close to his chest he cried. He looked around a the five others that had gathered around him. His friends. The young-looking blonde Honey, and the bigger dark-haired man Mori. They sat near each other just to the left side of him. Honey's eyes were puffed up and it looked like he had been crying. Mori held the young boy close, staring at Kaoru with no smile in his face or eyes.

Tamaki sat next to Haruhi holding her hand. She too had puffed up eyes, but fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks. Tamaki held her close to him watching with fear-filled eyes. They were shaking against the cold of the wind. I blinked and they became the girl in the dress and the driver. Blinking again they turned back to normal.

Kaoru blinked as he whipped my head around. There was the younger looking dark-haired boy. Kaoru blinked again and he was Kyouya. He wasn't crying, but he wasn't smiling either. His eyes too showed fear.

Kaoru snaked his arms around his brother's body and hugged him tight. Their carriage was breaking, and losing it's occupants. But the ones upon it would always find each other in the end. The driver included.

Finally Kaoru broke his brother's hold and turned around in a half-circle looking at the family he had with him. His brothers and his sister. He smiled at each of them, grabbing his blood brother and holdin him close, stroking his head.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked. Kyouya was first to speak.

"We were all scared Kaoru. Hikaru called us all this morning screaming that you were missing. We went on a search and found you here. You were still breathing so we knew you were awake, but everything we did, didn't wake you up. Smelling salts, screaming, sirens, water, slapping you. Nothing worked."

"We were scared that you were in a coma or something and we were gonna lose you Kao-chan!" Honey piped in. They all stared at Kaoru. Haruhi spoke up.

"Kaoru, what were you dreaming about? We heard you muttering something about a carriage."

Kaoru blushed, "It's was nothing. Why don't we head back home so that we can all enjoy a nice cup of tea. The grass is still wet and it's really cold outside."

They all nodded in agreement and stood up. Haruhi and Tamaki walked over to Kaoru and stayed near his left side, Kyouya stood in front leading the way and Mori, with Honey on his shoulders, to up the rear. Hikaru took hold of Kaoru's hand refusing to let go.

As they walked home Kaoru began to think again.

The carriage was a safety that Tamaki had built for them. He knew the kids that had the most troublesome lives and magically gathered them together to form a club. While in doing so he had herded them all into his carriage. He had wanted to shelter them, to teach them how to bring happiness and find happiness for themselves. But while he wasn't with them, he couldn't help them. That's what the carriage was for.

The spell binding the carriage together was one made of love, family, selfishness, selflessness and happiness. It was to protect them from the horrors of the past as well as the horrors of their futures while Tamaki took the real blow for them. He had taken the blow when he had to leave his mother. The happiness that he radiated was for show purposes only, he grieved inside. In mistaking that the Host Club had brought them all troubles, he had considered himself a failure and had hoped that taking himselves out of their lives would make it better.

But it hadn't. When he left, they all panicked. The carriage had stopped, it was shrinking and they were lost. They ran off on their own to find the driver, and after succeeding they continued softly on their trek home. Only those outside of the carriage, that had once been in the carriage would ever understand. Those on the sidelines were the one's that pulled them down, as well as the ones that made them happy and the ones they made happy.

The carriage would fall apart on day, and Tamaki and Kaoru could only hope the other's would realise in time for them to get out. To get out would mean the more time to get used to your new legs, to have time to relearn everything you needed to know again. Tamaki had never been shielded and therfore never needed to relearn it. Kaoru had stepped inside for two years, and now he was outside again, ready to help the other's just as Tamaki had helped him.

After months of wondering, Kaoru, sighed content. He had finally figured out the story behind the friendship of the Host Club. If he had to he would help the others into finding out how to shed the light on the carriage. Shed a little light on their love.

**A/N: Okay so I know that was really stupid, but it was something that I thought up and just had to write down! Haha! Review!**


End file.
